Drama Flick
by Minij Akane
Summary: Hasani moves to Japan trying to leave drama in America. She meets Akane, a punk who pretends her past drama never existed, together they go to same HighS as Hotties,Kai,Tala & Rei. Drama galore lotz a laughs R&R Flames Welcome! Kai/Oc,Tala/Oc,Rei/Oc,Max/O
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BeyBlade or it's characters. only my own made up characters.

Chapter One: First impressions

~Author POV~

Hasani looked in the mirror; it took awhile before she was satisfied with her look. It was hard to make do with her new uniform, which was a horrible bubblegum pink.

She finally decided to go without the jacket. So she was sporting the pink skirt, the white collared shirt, collar flipped up and sleeves folded up to her elbows and the blue uniform tie hung loose around her neck. She went ahead and added her black knee high boots, with the skinny heel and pointed toe.

"Hasani, are you ready yet? We don't want to be late for your first day of High school in Japan!" Max yelled up the stairs.

With a sigh Hasani grabbed her red and black back pack and headed downstairs. "Coming Maxy!"

When she reached the bottom of the stairs Max was grinning at her. The boys uniform was opposite of the girls, it was blue with a pink crest on the breast of the jacket, whereas the girls crest is blue. In blue tie and uniform Max just looked so cute and proper.

Hasani smiled down at him. "Alright, let's go!"

Upon reaching the school, they entered the office to get Hasani's schedule and map.

"This is where we're going to have to part ways." Max said, "I'm headed this way," he pointed to a hall on the left. He then pointed to a hall in front of them, "your first class is down that way. It's right past the third year lockers. You can't miss it." He grinned.

Hasani watched Max trail off, then looked at her papers one more time before heading in the direction Max had pointed out to her. When she got to said lockers she heard small squeals and giggles, she couldn't help but look to her right. The show before her was a shocker.

When peering over she saw two tall good looking guys standing against the lockers. The giggles and small cries were apparently coming from a couple of girls surrounding them.

The first guy had two-toned blue hair. The few girls around him were touching him and begging him for something, he seemed irritated, but he wasn't pushing them away either. The second guy was a red-head, his hair spiked in two different directions. There appeared to be only one girl on him, but she was literally on him! She was sticking one hand through the buttons of his shirt and sucking on his neck like a little leech.

Hasani tore her eyes from the grotesque seen, crinkling her nose. "Disgusting." She muttered to herself, and then looking ahead kept on down the hall.

At that precise moment the bell rang, signaling first period was to start. The noise startling him, Tala looked up. When he did so, he could not help but notice the tall beauty walking down the hall in front of him. "Hey Kai!" he moved a little so he could hit Kai on the shoulder. This action made the girl currently on him go off balance and fall back a little, she pouted at him. Kai looked up from the needy girls, spotting the ravenette going into a second year classroom. "Did you see that?!" exclaimed Tala.

"Yeah, I did," grinned Kai.

"Kai!" the girls around him whined, "C'mon, she's nothing! We can give you what you want, and more." Kai looked down at them seeming irritated again, "please Kai. We can ditch and go do something fun."

Kai then stepped away from the lockers, "Sorry girls, but we have class to go to." He paused a minute, "Tala."

"Right behind you," chimed Tala, and turned to wave at the girls, "Maybe we'll have some fun another time."

"Good morning class!"

"Ohio," answered the classroom of students, some happily and others not so much.

"Class, I would like to announce that we have a new transfer student from America."

"Sweet, an Americanese!" exclaimed Akane, a short rocker girl.

"Ooh, an Americanese!" squealed Mariah, "I've never like met an Americanese before!" She beamed.

"Ugh, that's because there is no such thing as an Americanese!" Hillary scoffed, "it's called an American."

Akane rolled her eyes, "must you always be a spoiled sport? She obviously likes being dumb!"

"And that would make you, what?" Hillary inquired.

"Bite me." Akane answered.

Hasani had walked in by the end of that stupid little spat.

"Ladies!" interrupted the teacher and they both turned to face the front of the classroom. In doing so noticed the earlier said new American girl.

She was really tall, maybe reaching 6 foot. Her eyes were an amazing royal blue, her hair was in two layers, the first black and straight, down to about her bust, the next layer was a presumed died white, reaching to her collar bone or hips. Her body and long legs nicely toned, possibly from sports.

One look around the classroom and you could see every guy drooling and gawking at her.

The teacher turned to her, "would you like to introduce yourself, Miss Brooks?"

Hasani nodded and looked over the classroom, "I'm Brooks Hasani." She stated.

Everyone just continually gawked at her, "Um okay, Miss Brooks." Hasani faced him, "Why don't you take a seat next to Miss Inaka."

Hasani then faced the class to see a short girl stand up and salute her.

Inaka Akane, was maybe 5'2. Her short chestnut hair was held in a high ponytail and her green bangs were long and messy, her matching green eyes are big and round. Her uniform though was not like the other girls that Hasani has seen so far. Yes, she was wearing the bubblegum pink, but her jacket was covered in buttons and chains, obviously self added. She also had a green tie replacing the blue uniform one, and on her feet were a pair of green converse.

Ignoring Akane's interesting clothes choice decided to sit in the empty seat next to her as she was told.

When seated Akane grinned at her and held out her hand, "I am Inaka Akane, but I'll bestow to you the privilege of calling me Akane."

Hasani returned her grin, realizing her obvious attempt to gain her friendship, then returned her handshake, "and you may call me Hasani."

"Psst!" Mariah whispered, meaningfully for Hillary, but it was quite easy for Akane and Hasani to hear. "Her first name is like Japanese."

"That's because I'm half Japanese." Hasani answered.

"See," Akane turned to Hillary, "I told you she was an American-ese."

Hillary glared at Akane, "oh get over yourself emo, there is no such thing."

"But it does kind of like totally makes sense." Mariah added.

"Will you stop helping her?!" Hillary shouted back.

"Miss Tachibaya." The teacher exclaimed, "class is already in session."

"Sorry." Hillary said annoyed and faced the front.

"Alright class, pull out your math books, let's start on the problems at the end of Chapter 15. Miss Brooks, you can share with Miss Inaka until your own books come in."

Hasani turned to face Akane in ah. She was surprisingly cheery while pulling out the Math book. As if reading Hasani's mind Akane answered, "Math is my favorite subject."

Hasani looked on in confusion, "Why?"

Akane answered back, a smile still plastered on her face, "because, it's like a puzzle, all you have to do is figure out how it works."

Hasani stared on incomprehensibly, then reaching into her backpack pulled out a binder, she took out a paper so she could copy the given problems.

Tala and Kai are walking to their class.

"Hey Kai," Tala starts, "what's up with you man?"

"What do you mean?" Kai answered.

"You really haven't seemed to much into the girls lately."

Kai stopped mid stride, "and?..."

Tala sweat dropped, "okay, I guess that's slightly normal," he then paused, "but you've just seemed more so irritated lately."

Kai turned then and grinned at Tala, "what's the point lately? Besides, easy girls bore me."

End Chapter One


	2. Drama Class

Chapter Two: Drama Class

~Hasani's POV~

Math is FINALLY over! I thought for sure I was going to get a headache, and all the while this Akane girl has been freakishly cheery.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" Akane grabbed her book then looked up at me, "maybe I can show you to your next class."

I grabbed my pack and put it over my shoulder, "okay, uh I have Drama next."

"Sweet!" Akane exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Akane and I walked out of the classroom, both with wide grins on our faces.

"How do you like Japan so far?" Akane asked.

"It's great. Actually-"I was rudely interrupted by a very annoying voice.

"Hey! New Girl!" I froze and my eyebrow lifted in surprise. We both turned to face the person calling, it was Hillary. "I do believe I was calling you, new girl." Hillary exclaimed. In the background Mariah nodded.

"And I do believe my name is Hasani, not new girl. So I suggest you use it if you want my respect, Ms. Perfect."

"Uh, don't be mouthing off to me. I was going to let you join the cheerleading squad." Hillary narrowed her brown eyes as if challenging me. Well, hell no I wasn't going to let myself.

"So, why would I want to join you stupid squad?" I could tell I had offended Mariah, she pouted.

"It's not stupid! Besides, we wanted you in it because… we think you're hot!"

At this Akane burst into laughter, both Mariah and Hillary glared at her.

"What's your problem emo? This conversation is nothing to do with you!" Hillary spat. Akane just laughed and laughed. Her eyes filled with tears and as she wiped them, more giggles escaped her.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm joining Volley Ball." I tried to cool things down a little.

"So awesome! I'm like team Captain!" Mariah jumped up in joy.

I sighed, "Well, if there wasn't any stupid people in this world, who would we laugh at?" I said casually.

"What does that mean? You know, you're like really complicated." Mariah stated. Hillary just rolled her eyes and set her palm on her forehead, thinking how dumber could Mariah get?

"So, are you joining or what?" Hillary insisted irritated.

"Sorry Hillary, but cheerleading isn't my thing." I pulled Akane's bag so we could leave quickly. She turned half way and made a peace sign.

"Hillary, its Punk!" she shouted.

Hillary Glared, "I can't believe Hasani would rather hang with that stupid emo, than us!"

Mariah nodded, "I know, right? I mean, we are so much cooler… aren't we?"

"Of course we're cooler! What kind of stupid question is that?!" Hillary shouted.

As we got further off, their annoying voices started to fade. Akane was her cheerful self. "I'm glad you get along so well with the two snobs," she commented sarcastically.

I snickered, "same goes for you." I stated. We both laughed then reaching two double doors we stopped.

"This is it. Drama-trauma-rauma." Akane said happily.

"Yup, well, thanks. See you laters!" I walked in nervously. Completely unaware what I was going to face next. All I could hope for was that there would be no introducing. As I entered, two familiar heads caught my eyes. I groaned, "No. Not those two!"

~End Hasani's POV~

O.o

~Kai's POV~

I was pretending to listen as Tala went on and on about a date he went on or something rather. The class is starting to fill, so I aimlessly look around till my eyes met a pair of long legs entering the classroom. I looked her up, quickly defining her as the new girl that Tala had gone crazy about this morning.

I'm guessing he finally noticed her entry as well, because his babble suddenly stopped. I could already picture the stupid grin on his face as we watched her make her way to the teacher's desk. She seemed to be arguing with a face of disgust, but finally she turned around with an angry sigh. I'm guessing she lost.

Facing our direction she caught our gaze. Most likely trying to fight it, a slight flush rose in her cheeks. Closing her eyes in composure, she treaded right past us, only to take a seat right behind Tala.

I grin to myself at her clear notion, of non-interest. At that moment Tala turned in his seat to face her. "Hey, I'm Tala. I don't usually have room on my schedule, but I'll fit you in because you're so cute."

I turned slightly to see her reaction, her cheeks seemed to fill with heat, but I don't think it was because she was flattered. Obviously ignoring him, he tries again, "Aw, c'mon babe, don't be upset. I can't help it that I'm a stud."

She scoffed at him, "ugh, okay, first of all, I'm not your babe. Second, no thank you, don't want to get your little sluts jealous."

I had to chuckle at her heated comment. She glared up at me, "what do you want?" I could still hear malice in her words.

"Hm, that all depends on what you'd prefer?" I coaxed. Her irritation was definitely getting cute. But she didn't actually have time to respond, thanks to Tala cutting in.

"Aw, don't mind Kai. But your breaking my heart, sweetie!" He dramatically put his hand to his heart, acting hurt.

"That's not the only thing I'd like to break." She glared at him.

"Well," he grinned in return, "we could break some moves after class." He motioned his eyes toward the door, and then looked her up and down with a wink.

Giggles and faint laughs were heard around us. She was really fuming now. But apparently everyone was having time to listen because class had already started.

I turned to look at Miss Kent, who was raising an eyebrow at Tala, "Mr. Ivanov, eyes forward." She stated sternly.

"Oops, gotta go babe." He whispered, and then faced the front too.

Leaning back in my chair I grinned. "And here I thought this class would be boring." I stated.

She apparently heard me, and in her fury kicked the closest thing. This was of course, Tala's chair.

~-.-~

Miss Kent tapped her ruler on her desk and smiled. "As we all know, Romeo and Juliet the play is coming up. And luckily, you're the lucky class who gets to participate in it." You could hear the groans the many students made. "I know you won't participate by your own initiative so, I will choose who shall play whom." More groans. She then proceeded to take out her clipboard with all the students' names.

'This ought to be good.' I thought to myself.

"Okay," As Miss Kent started to call out random names for characters assigning. Tala was turned all the way in his chair, just staring at the new girl.

"So, you change your mind yet?" He grinned. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Oh no babe. Not when it involves sexy girls like you." Looking at her reaction I just had to laugh, she was absolutely furious, cheeks flushed with pink and fists balled tightly.

Tala bit his bottom lip, starting to say something, when the teacher called his name.

"Mr. Ivanov!"

"What!"

"I said, you'll be our dear Romeo." I started to laugh at this, Tala as Romeo? Hard to imagine.

"What?! No way! I don't even like this class, I can't be Romeo!" Miss Kent appeared to be snickering.

"You're Romeo Mr. Ivanov, and that's final." Tala groaned.

She then continued to look over her clipboard, "and as our Juliet… ah! How about, Miss Hasani Brooks!"

Tala raised his eyebrow in confusion, "who's that?"

I heard a load groan from behind, "Tala." I said, and then pointed behind him.

He looked back and flashed a smile. "Oh yeah, if she's Juliet, I'll be Romeo whenever you want me to be Teacher!" The students grinned and snickered, though most of the girls just looked disappointed at his comment. I couldn't help but think; 'Trust me ladies, you're not missing much.'

At this point Tala got up from his chair, and got down on his knee in front of Hasani, "Oh fair maiden! Let down your beautiful hair!"

Everyone busted up laughing, Hasani looked dumbfounded, yet she couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her.

"What?!" Tala inquired.

I looked at him and shook my head, "That's Repunsel, Idiot."

"Oh." He said sheepishly.

Miss Kent walked up then, "well, now that you're so enthused, here's your script." She placed it on his desk, "learn it."

~End Kai's POV~

~End chapter two~


	3. Angels

Chapter Three: Angels

~Akane's POV~

_A familiar playground came into view; kids ranging from 6 to 10 run back and forth laughing. _

_The screen roamed until it found a little girl age eight, sitting on the grass by some wild flowers. Her knees were stained with grass, dirt smudged on her hands and face. Though she just continued to smile non-the less. A single clip held her messy brown hair from her eyes._

_She was fascinated as she watched the bee's land from one flower to the next. Reaching out, she lightly touched one on the back. But the busy bee hardly noticed, and just moved on to the next flower, unconcerned._

_She giggled in amazement. But her happiness was interrupted, when she suddenly heard voices from the playground behind her._

_"What should we play?" "Let's play team-tag!" "Nah, we can't play that, we don't have even numbers."_

_"Can me play with too?" a small voice in broken Japanese cut in._

_The boys arguing over what to play next looked over at where the new voice was coming from. "No way! You can't play with us, you can hardly speak Japanese right!" "Yeah! And look at your skin, what are you, a ghost?" "Freaky!" said another._

_Others in the playground started to laugh at their making fun, which only encouraged them more, "and that skin next to those bright eyes, you look like a girl!"_

_They all laughed again. I'm guessing tears were running down his face already, cause the next comment was, "aw, look at the little girl cry!"_

_Upon hearing his whimpers, I turned around to face him. I was eight again, flowers left forgotten._

_When I looked at him, I thought for sure he was an angel. I'd never seen a boy with skin so white, it was practically translucent. I could see the blue veins in his balled up little fists. Then his hair, I'd never seen hair so red, what a contrast to his ice blue eyes, they were glazed over with the most beautiful tears I'd ever seen._

_My cheeks got hot with anger, and I glared as hard as I could at the boys laughing and making fun. I stomped over, my eyes intent on my prey, when they started up again, "Hey look, here comes her boyfriend to save her!" one boy shouted, and laughing was heard once more._

_Turning to see what he meant, I saw another boy, just as white, and just as beautiful. His arms and legs were long and gangly, not yet grown into them. His grey and blue hair clung to him. Then his dark crimson eyes were in a glare also, at the boys who were poking fun. And even though upset, his angelic features shot at me._

_When he reached the red-head he grabbed his wrist, and then whispered to him something in a gruff language that I didn't understand. The shorter red-head nodded, then bringing up his free hand which was still balled into a tight fist, wiped his teary eyes with it._

_His small gasps of breath reminded me that he was still crying. So tearing my eyes away from their beauty, I stomped over, till I was standing right in front of them. I raised my hands in a stop block position and due to the fact that I was younger then some; some surrounding kids laughed, though one of the boys stepped back scared. He must've remembered what happened last year._

_The kid making the most part of the jokes decided to return my glare, "What's wrong? Sad and lonely cause your little Chinese boy isn't here today?"_

_When he mocked me, I bared my teeth and growled, "Don't you ever bug these angels again! Or I'll spit in your shoes!"_

_At this point the boy who had stepped back earlier spoke up, "C'mon! It's not worth it! Let's just go play our game!" he pleads._

_The first boy looked at his friend whining then at me, "Fine! Stupid girl!" he said, and then ran with the others across the playground._

_I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. Then putting my hands down, I faced the angels, "are you okay?" I asked. The red-head just continually stared at me. 'I must of accidently frightened him.' I thought. So putting on my best smile, I smiled at him, "I'll play with you, if you want." I encouraged._

_Finally he smiled back at me. Once again reminding me that he was some sort of angel. He was now holding on to the other boys sleeve as he nodded at me._

_"Okay then," I answered, "we can play anything you want!"_

_His bright blue eyes scanned the playground in deep thought. When finally he stopped and pointed, "What's that?"_

_He was pointing at a couple of kids playing Four Square. I smiled brightly at him, "C'mon! I'll show you!"_

_After I ran ahead a few steps, I noticed that he wasn't following me. When I turned around he had on a confused gaze. So running back I smiled at him and grabbed his free hand, "c'mon!" and this time he smiled and ran along with me._

_Next thing we knew, a bell had rang. And teachers began calling they're classes to come line up. I walked with my two new friends to their line. Kind of out of habit I guess, since I walk Rei everyday too._

_"Play again?" the red-head asked in a question form._

_Thinking fast I replied with a smile, "Yeah! We'll play again tomorrow!"_

_"Third graders! Line up over here!"_

_"Oh, that's me, I better go. Bye!" I turned to leave, though a hand grabbed my wrist, not permitting me to go. I looked back in shock._

_It was the Angel, the one with the crimson eyes. He looked down at the pavement as if contemplating something, but then he looked back at me. I noticed a light pink rising in his cheeks. I laugh now; I probably looked so retarded to him, just looking up in awe._

_He then game me a small smile. True it was small and crooked, yet it was perfect and brilliant at the same time. "Arrigato."_

_This is when I realized for the second time that day, he was truly an angel. His compliment, though one word, that one word made his brilliance even brighter; to me he looked beautiful and perfect and in my mind, there was nothing that could out-shine him._

_I was probably blushing and smiling like an idiot for the rest of that day, but not at any point did I care. In fact it didn't even dawn on me till later, that he has said, 'Thank you' to me, in perfect Japanese._

_*o.o*_

"Miss Inaka... Miss Inaka!"

I forced my eyelids open, as I blinked my blurry vision away, it didn't take but a second to figure out where I was, Social Studies. I could here the other students laughing at me in the background. It didn't really bug me though, this was a normal occurrence.

Lazily, I looked up at Mr. Itachi awaiting my so called punishment, for yet again sleeping in his class. What can I say? Political stuff bores me.

When he walked away from my desk I sighed. Leaning on the back of my chair, my thoughts went back to my dream, 'it's been awhile… since I dreamed about him.'

I felt a slight pain rise inside me, but I ignored it. Opening my binder, inside I had a taped picture of Toma Ikuta. Picking at one corner till it lifted there laid another picture taped underneath. It was of four elementary friends, they stood together all smiling.

"Akane."

My automatic reaction was to smooth out the Toma Ikuta picture and close my binder as fast as I could. Looking up I saw Yuki Kagaku. "Hey Yuki-chan." I smiled innocently at her.

Her mid-length brown hair was in two neat braids today. When she looked at me, her blue eyes seemed lightly worried. Though quickly hiding it, she pushes her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose. "So, detention?"

I grinned at her. "Yup! It is our favorite class together." I said matter of fact.

She returned my grin, "So it is." She agreed, true, they've let her go on wearing the guys blue uniform jacket, but jeans are still against TOS. Then together, suppressing our giggles we walked out of social studies.

After agreeing to meeting at lunch and parting ways, I saw Hasani from across the hall. "Hasani!" I called out, running toward her.

She looked up to my voice, and patiently waited for me to reach her. "Hey, do you want to eat lunch with me and some friends?"

"I can't" she frowned. "I'm supposed to go to the library and check out the work books I'll need for my classes."

"But you are going to eat something right?" I inquired. Not realizing that I might have had a slight worried expression.

Hasani looked surprised for a second, "what?" came out and a smile reached her lips.

When I saw the humor reach her lips I was dumbfounded. I felt so stupid letting her see my sappy side like that. I simply tried to brush it off with a chuckle, "heh sorry." Then I quickly went for changing the subject. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Shikah, a friend of mine, goes to volley too! Since you can't have lunch maybe I'll catch up with you both after practice." I suggested.

"That's cool, but I don't want to make you wait. I mean practice is after school, and who knows, it may take a while."

"Nah," I waved my hand in front of my face. "I'm used to just sitting around after school. No big deal." She looked at me slightly confused; maybe she had caught my bluff. "Well, I got to get to class, see you Hasani!" I waved while already walking away.

*O.o*

I had now come face to face with a life or death situation. Yes, I was in the lunch line, and my choices weren't looking so good. I was really regretting that I had forgotten to make my bento this morning. But the, a familiar voice knocked me from my concentration.

"Akane-chan."

I looked up to see a sweet smile on Rei's face. I returned it, "hey Rei-kun."

Our sweet greeting was interrupted, from the corner of my eye I saw familiar silhouettes coming in the lunchroom entrance. I hurriedly chose whatever no longer caring. "Well, I've got to go, see you."

He watched me, and he knew already what I was thinking. "Wait Akane, you don't understand." He told me, I could hear the pain in his voice.

His sentence hurt, but I kept my smile bright. It probably looked as though I was flirting, but that didn't matter, "I'm misunderstood as well." Not letting my smile leave my face, I walked away trying hard to make it as though nothing happened.

"What is wrong with you?!" said a low screech from across the table.

Great, I just sat down and I'm already getting a lecture. I looked up to face Shikah. Her hair extensions are blue and sparkly today. "So I forgot my bento, it's not that big a deal."

She then glared at me with her violet eyes, "that's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" I watched as she looked across the lunchroom then back at me, "Rei is gorgeous! And he always says hi to you, why aren't you making a move?!" she asked exasperatedly.

Sometimes, I can't truly believe her forwardness. "Shikah, this is Rei-sempai we're talking about. It's not like that." I assured.

"True, Rei Kon is polite to everyone, saying 'Hi' isn't exactly un-normal for him. " Yuki reasoned.

Shikah looked at Yuki and sighed, "True, but…"

"But," Yuki continued for her, "He does seem to make it a point, to always say hi to Akane." She smiled at me.

My jaw dropped, and here I thought she was defending me. "Yuki! You're not helping. It's not like that and you know it." I stated toward her.

I caught her fast glance to his table, "yeah, I know."

Shikah still seemed exasperated. "I still believe that he is to good looking to pass up. You should still go out with him."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her insistence, if only she knew.

~End Chapter Three~


	4. Volley Ball

Chapter Four: Volley Ball

~Author's POV~

Finally it was time for Volley Ball practice. Hasani was all too excited to drown herself in the sport that she loved.

Hasani walked into the gym, backpack slung over her shoulder. Her first impulse upon entering was to scan the gym size. Though instead, she was caught in mid-glance.

She couldn't help but to notice what seemed to be, the boys basketball team practicing on the opposite side of the gym. Though it was something specific that had stole her gaze and kept it.

His moves were fast and swift. He seemed to glide right past his opponents with ease. Then finally, he jumped beautifully to the rim, a perfect slam dunk. His teammates cheered him on, his proud smile seemed perfect, and his eyes shone a brilliant gold.

Hasani couldn't seem to rip her eyes away from him. His tan skin and long dark hair, it all just pulled her in. She watched as he wiped sweat away from his brow, and shook his raven bangs.

From her staring, she realized that it had been a while since she was so impressed. 'Maybe I'll like this school more then I had thought.' She grinned to herself, but then something interrupted her dream when it had barely started.

"Hey Rei!" Hasani looked over to see people that she wasn't in the mood to see so soon enter the gym from the opposite side.

Tala and Kai walked up to Rei, "Hey guys!" he waved, a brilliant smile still on his face.

Hasani sighed and turned away from this scene. Her impression of Kai and Tala hadn't been so good from the start. So now the fact that gorgeous basketball guy is friends with them, doesn't say much for him either. 'Well, he was almost perfect.' Hasani looked back at him one more time before entering the girl's locker room. It was best to get out of sight as soon as possible, considering that Tala was there anyway.

Hasani hadn't realized how many girls had already arrived; hopefully no one saw her staring like an idiot. She was already regretting that she stalled and watched for the moment she had.

At this point Mariah walked in, looking like a perky pink Barbie doll. "Okay girls!" She squealed, "Let's dress down, so we can like, have some Volley Balley fun!"

Hasani just rolled her eyes, while finding her assigned locker. Inside she found the navy, white and pink uniform. After putting it on she just copied everyone else, which was pretty much to sit cross legged in the gym until further notice.

As she walked back out to the gym to sit down on the polished wooden floor, Hasani felt slightly tense. Not knowing why, she looked over the gym real quick to calm herself. Finally she put her head down and sighed, 'there is nobody else here except the Volley Ball team,' she reminded herself.

"Hasani-Chan!"

Hasani's head snapped up to her name. She was surprised to hear someone call to her like a familiar. In front of her she saw a really cute girl smiling at her.

"I'm Shikah! Osaki Shikah!" she said excitedly.

It had finally clicked that this was the friend Akane had mentioned earlier. Shikah had short black hair (about shoulder length) with blue sparkly extensions that went past her shoulders. Her eyes were big and violet; on her lips she wore a ton of lip gloss and on her ears big blue hoop earrings.

Hasani had the impulse to giggle, but instead she raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You must be the friend Akane told me about."

Shikah giggled, and then made herself at home by sitting right beside Hasani. "I bet you're wondering how I recognized you so fast." Shikah said excited.

"Well…" Hasani was going to reply no, seeing that Shikah probably would know all her teammates and it wouldn't be hard to pin-point who's new. But apparently Shikah wanted to tell her anyway.

"Okay, so I knew that all I had to do was look for, 'the hot girl with long legs, blue eyes that could kill, and black and white hair so silky, you just want to run your fingers through it.'" Shikah said it as if she was doing an impression of someone.

Hasani was shocked, she coughed in surprise. Then thought for sure if she was drinking something, she would have choked to death. "Wait a minute; did Akane describe me like that to you?" Hasani questioned, still in a state of shock.

Shikah just laughed at her, "No silly! That's how the guys described you." She informed her.

Hasani felt a little relieved, 'but, that doesn't really make it any better.' She thought. It was hard to think that others were talking about her that way.

Then squealing Shikah changed her own subject, "Oooh! Speaking of guys," she looked over suspiciously; Hasani was actually beginning to get scared now. (Who Knew?) "Tell me, have you seen anything you like? I can help, I haven't been attending this school long, but I know every hot guy and their status." She said while looking at Hasani cheekily.

Hasani was struggling to keep cool; she could feel the rush of blood fighting to rise to her cheeks. Unintentionally, Shikah's words made the gorgeous basketball dude pop up in her mind. For a second and only a second she thought about saying something, knowing all too well that Shikah was probably as good as her word and would know exactly who she was talking about. But instead, she decided that changing the subject on her, would do the trick.

"So, you haven't been attending this school long?" Hasani questioned.

Shikah's eyes popped slightly, yet answered the question, "Yeah, this is my first year at this High School, due to my dad getting a job offer here." After she put her hands across her chest in a huff, "you didn't have to change the subject though." She pouted.

Once again having the urge to chuckle, Hasani just mentally sweat dropped. 'I guess that was pretty obvious.' She contemplated.

Luckily, there was no longer any room for idle chit-chat, especially about guys. For at that moment everyone was told to stand up, Volley practice finally starting.

Mariah stood in front of everyone, it was too hard not to notice the alterations she made to her Volley Ball uniform. She had dyed the top completely pink, but seriously the rhinestones? That's just a little much. Hasani was trying to ignore the egocentric pink, while listening to Mariah. "Like usual, first we'll run about four laps. Then as soon as you are, like done with that, start warm ups and the stretchy things."

All the girls began their laps as told, though Hasani couldn't help but notice Mariah stop after just one, instead of running all four. Since she was still running by Shikah, Hasani leaned towards her. "Hey, how come Mariah stopped running?" She asked, trying not to say it too loud.

Shikah looked over at Mariah who was pretending to stretch, and then rolled her eyes. "Beats me, though some of us believe, she has a better then everyone else complex. Thus, it's an excuse for not needing to do as much of the hard stuff."

"Well, that's dumb." She replied. Though honestly, it was hard for Hasani to concept. No matter how good she may be, why anyone would want to follow or listen to anyone that couldn't prove that they worked just as hard as everyone else to get that good, was beyond her. Well, even though she followed the instructions like all the other team members, she had lost all if she ever had any, respect for Mariah as a team captain.

After their run of four laps they began warm ups and stretch exercises. Next they were told to practice setting and serving to each other. In the end it would be one or two Games with the remaining practice time.

Shikah and Hasani went through all these steps with ease. Shikah was amazed how Hasani seemed to be doing all practice steps with ease. Not to mention that she actually looked really good while doing them too.

Hasani was absolutely siked to get a real game started finally, after all those practices it just made the anticipation all the more exciting. As the first game began, Hasani's skills were to be tested next to the net, she stood at front right. When the ball was finally served she wore a grin, you could see the eagerness in her eyes.

She watched as the ball got passed around on the opposite side. Finally coming over the net, it was so low that some of the girls thought it wouldn't be savable, but not Hasani. She dove for the ball, popping it up to a perfect save. Shikah playing on the same side, though awed took action right away and hit the ball over the net.

Hasani got right back up again, her eyes still burned awaiting the ball again. When it came over it went to the far back, one of the other girls hit it up, Shikah took this as an opportunity for the perfect set. "Hasani!" she called, and hit the ball towards her.

It was as if they were on the same wave-length. Hasani grinned huge as she jumped high and smacked her hand as hard as she could. She had spiked the ball so good and hard, all the girls on the other team shrieked back in fear. Shikah's eyes widened then giving a million dollar smile she cheered, "Yeah! That was Awesome!" she started jumping up and down. It was so cool to witness first hand a spike so high-quality.

When Hasani landed back on her feet, listening to the cheers she chuckled, and seeing Shikah's reaction made her laugh again. Standing up straight she let out a sigh of delight, it felt so good to really give it her all.

Eventually the ball landed outside the square. This would give Hasani the chance to show her skill as a server. Getting tossed the ball, Hasani admired for a second the texture of the ball in her hands. She looked up at the other team raising an eyebrow, danger in her eyes. She smirked before tossing the ball upward, then jumping in the air when the ball fell to the perfect height; she once again smacked it with aptitude and vigor.

If they thought they had seen it all when she spiked in the beginning of the game, they had another thing coming. Once again the girls jumped back just as panicky as they had the first time. The ball had come down rapidly, striking the wooden floor between them.

As all the girls begin to cheer and talk about how they'd finally found a team-mate that would take them all the way this year. Shikah ran up to Hasani and deliberately hugged her. But, not everyone had been watching in excitement.

Mariah had watched from the sidelines, she bit her lip in worry. Though she was not willing to admit it thought Hasani's plays were really cool. Although she couldn't help but fill like Hasani was a threat, she didn't like the feeling bubbling up inside her, she had fear hate and anxiety all wrapped up. Watching her team cheer on Hasani, she felt like she was being replaced, and that was something she could not let happen.

~End Authors POV~

~Akane's POV~

At long last, Detention came to an end. Well, I guess it wasn't so bad. Normally I just daydream if I don't have any math homework. But in this case, I thought about where I could take Hasani after practice, she may be tired but I think it would be nice to go do something in town. Kind of like a home coming gift, which would be more like a welcome to Japan outing.

I turned to Yuki as we walked out, "Hey Yuki-chan, I was thinking of showing Hasani-san around a bit. Think you could join?"

Yuki pushed up her glasses in contemplation, "I can't," she frowned. "I have to do some family dinner my mother was planning."

"No worries!" I waved my hand in front of me. "Next time then."

She smiled, "Kay!" then headed in her own direction.

I walked down the hall that would lead me to the Gym. 'I hope their out already, it would suck to wait.' Getting closer to the gym entrance a familiar blonde came into view. I stopped for a second, 'hmm, Tate-sempai. I wonder what white boy is waiting outside the gym for. I don't remember him dating any Volley chicks, but I could be wrong.' He noticed me walking to wait in front of the gym.

A wide smile spread across Max's face, and he waved. He actually was really cute for an American boy. "Hello, Inaka-san." He said sweetly.

It took me aback a little, I was unaware he knew my name. But I returned his smile and waved, "Sempai, hi." I then stood against the opposite wall waiting for Hasani and Shikah.

No sooner than I had leaned against the wall the huge double doors flung open, I watched as a whole bunch of chatting, laughing, gossiping girls walked out and right past us. Their dust was finally fading when Hasani and Shikah walked out. Shikah with a huge smile on her face, Hasani raising an eyebrow and looking slightly embarrassed.

As soon as Hasani had turned and saw Max in front of her, she practically squealed. "Maxy!" she called, and ran straight into his arms, "you waited for me! I thought you'd be long gone and at home." He just chuckled hugging her back.

Shikah's smile began to fade as she watched this scene. I hadn't known it yet, but I think she wanted to know what was going on more than I had. I cleared my throat.

"Oh," Hasani turned to us, "this is my cousin Max!"

"Ah," I looked at the two, the way they were cuddling seconds ago, I would have never guessed cousins being the answer.

I could hear Shikah practically gasp at the word cousins. She ran over to me in excitement, "see Akane," she whispered, hitting me on the shoulder, "They're cousins!" I looked at her in confusion as she continued, and gasped again "Oh my goodness! Hasani is cousins with Max-sempai." She repeated, as if barely becoming in realization of it.

I nodded slowly at her now, "yeah so I heard." Wow, I knew Shikah was crazy but now I was second guessing myself. "Well Hasani is half white, so it would totally make sense, I guess."

Shikah nodded her head really fast in agreement, "absolutely!" I watched as her gaze drifted back to Max aka white boy. I chuckled to myself, 'so that's Shikah's type, huh.' To me he seemed kind of a prep, but sweet non-the less, so I guess that is what matters most.

Hasani pulled Max over to us, but it looked as though they walked over to us hand in hand, "these are my two new friends Maxy!" she pointed us out. "Akane and Shikah."

Max smiled brightly at us, "Yeah, I've seen them around. Miss Inaka-san." He politely bowed to me, and I bowed in return. He then turned to Shikah, "and if I'm correct, the beautiful miss Osaki-san." He bowed to her too, yet it looked like so much more when I looked at Shikah.

Shikah's face became a beautiful rosy color at her cheeks and her eyes seem to sparkle when Max bowed to her. She bowed in return, yet it seemed as though she wouldn't let her eyes leave his. She giggled slightly at his comment, "thank you."

He chuckled, "no, thank you! Thank you to you both for being there for Hasani on her first day." He smiled.

Hasani hit Max on the back of his shoulder in an embarrassed manner, "as if I can't take care of myself." She grumbled and rolled her eyes.

~End Chapter Four~


	5. Memories

Disclaimer: I'd like to make it known that I do Not own Beyblade, though frankly I'm sure that would seem quite obvious. I also do Not own Hubba Bubba Bubblegum, American Eagle Outfitters, or Lugs. I also am Not the owner of DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Thank you.

Chapter Five: Memories

~Authors POV~

Hasani flipped through a few more racks, when spotting a cute jean skirt she reentered the fitting room. Why is Hasani shopping you ask? Simple, you can't have uniforms outside of school, unless you're at study hall or the library. But they're not exactly permitted if you're out partying on the town. Besides, what's another chance to change your outfit?

Shikah stood in front of a mirror playing with her extensions and blowing bubbles with her Hubba Bubba Bubblegum. After changing from her uniform, she was now wearing a long blue sparkly top, black leggings underneath and knee high black boots.

The fitting room door swung open, when Hasani walked out Akane let out a whistle. "Looking good." she commented. Akane was wearing a black tee that was ripped on the sides and on the shoulders, on the front was an angry orange kitty (Kyo). She also replaced her skirt for strappy black Capri's and self added bright green chains.

Rolling her eyes Hasani looked at herself, she was now sporting a black tube top, a jean mini skirt and still wearing the boots that she wore with her uniform, "well, I guess it will have to do, being the fact that 'no one'," she put emphasis on no one, "told me to bring clothes with me to change."

Max walked in the department store, "so have you found anything yet Hasani?" he asked. He was now wearing a Red collared American Eagle Outfitters shirt with a huge eagle logo in front in beige. Also some nice faded blue jeans and tan Lugs.

Hasani let out a sigh, "I think I've found something tolerable, but I'll still have to change my accessories."

Max sweat dropped, "uh, Accessories?" he repeated while taking out his wallet. Of course Hasani doesn't carry money on her unless she necessarily has to.

In the end Hasani decided on a sparkly black scarf and huge black sparkly hoop earrings and black sparkly bangles. (Sorry Maxy, she really did try.)

O.O

Akane decided that the best place for Hasani's first night on the town would be a local Arcade. Upon arriving Hasani was actually impressed, "wow, this place is huge!" she exclaimed, while looking from four DDR machines, the miniature golf, batting cages and bumper karts, she was officially impressed.

"Yeah, it is Purdy cool." Yes Akane says pretty like that on purpose.

"I can't believe, Max didn't tell me he was playing video games in arcades like this." Hasani shook her head, "I think I would have visited more often."

"Oh c'mon Sani-chan, I don't come here that often."

While Max was barely trying to plead his case, a pair of arms with black and yellow wrist bands on them wrapped themselves around Akane. "Hey lil sis."

Akane rolled her eyes and smacked the tightly secured arms, "have more respect you runt, I'm older then you."

"So you've breathed air longer, you're still technically smaller." He grinned down at her. Though Akane's little brother Koji was younger by two years, he was still at least a head taller.

In all actuality, Akane could only pretend to be annoyed with her little brother being that they got along quite well. And though he liked to tease at the fact that she was shorter then he and older, he looked up to her a lot. He too was punk styled.

His hair was kind of shaggy with messy spikes it was the same chestnut brown but he had a couple blue and yellow streaks randomly weaved in the top of his head. His eyes were green too, but slightly darker then Akane's. Like Akane he had a good half inch silver cuff on one ear. Now for his clothes, his shirt was a black muscle top, on the back was a huge robot wing that covered half his back, in the front the same robot wing but miniature covering one peck. He did wear blue jeans though, with huge pockets on the sides and black and bright blue colored chains self added. On his feet he wore black skater shoes, though on one shoe there was blue laces and on the other yellow.

Behind him were his two friends, Kevin and Joseph. (Yes, Kevin from White Tigers and Joseph from Saint Shields, figured I'd use already made characters. I mean, I know you don't want to hear another description lol)

While finally letting go of her, Akane introduced Koji to Hasani and Vice Versa. Hasani was surprised at his likeness to his sister, she thought it was cute how much alike they were. Though maybe the only reason she took a quick likeness to him was because he reminded her of her little brother back home in America, just thinking of him made her miss him. But she tried to not think about that.

Instead she couldn't help but think even though he was a little shorter then she, little brother Koji was quite the looker. (Like Hatsuharu-san from faruba. Young but already filled out like a man.) "Hasani-sempai, gorgeous too!" he grinned.

Hasani blushed at his blunt comment, "that's his way of being nice." Akane intervened.

Hasani then laughed, "Well then Koji-kun, thank you! And I must say you look mighty fine as well." She replied him.

He bowed and his smirk got wider. Koji looked as though he was going to let another remark when a certain someone caught his eye, and his smirk began to fade. He noticed there was a guy he wasn't vaguely familiar with, standing just a hair too close to someone he wanted to call _his_ girl.

His green eyes looked up and down this knew suspect, _Prep?_ As he walked over his eyes were in a slight evil smile and his grin was that of a competitor. Arriving in front of Shikah and Max, Koji realized that his opponent and he were about eye level with each other. "Shikah-sempai, the beautiful. Blue today, it brings out the sapphires hidden in your eyes." Koji winked at her.

Shikah rolled her eyes and sighed, "Whatever that means." She tried fighting back her blush of embarrassment, not because of what Koji said, but the fact that he said something like that in front of Max. 'How am I going to get Max to fall for me with dumb Koji on my tail?' she thought anxiously. The least she wanted was to scare Tate-semapai away.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Joseph slyly made their way towards Hasani, shoving past Akane as they did so. Looking from Hasani's legs upwards, they grinned. "So," Kevin started, "how about you and I act like a Banana and split this joint?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh," Hasani's face was that of disgust as she looked at the two boys who seemed feet away, even though they were standing right in front of her. They were practically drooling too which was even worse.

"No way Kev, Hot stuff is mine." Joseph began to talk as if she wasn't even there then remarked, "I'm sure she'd rather hang with a real man, like me." He winked.

"Ew." She stated then walked over to Akane just trying to get away. Although she wasn't escaping it felt more comfortable standing by someone of her equivalent status.

Max being unaware that he was competition was just here to have fun, "hey guys, I have an Idea! How bout we ride the Bumper Cars." He smiled bright, just trying to think of something that all would enjoy.

"Yes! I think that sounds like a lot of fun." Shikah looked up at him and smiled.

Koji was surprised at Shikah's automatic answer, this absolutely just wouldn't do. There was no way he would lose her. "Alright let's go." He talked to Shikah, "we could share a kart if you want?" he tried to give her what he thought was his sexiest grin. Yet she still managed to ignore him.

"No thank you Koji." She replied dully yet freaked inside, did this have to happen on her first outing with Max?

"Eh, you guys go ahead. I don't exactly fit in those cars anymore. The last time I went on that, I had a hard time getting back out when it was over." Hasani shuddered at the humiliating memory of her long legs and the disaster of the little bumper cars.

Akane chuckled, "its okay Hasani, I can hang with you well they do that. You want to play DDR or something?"

Hasani didn't quite understand it, but Akane just seemed to be one of those people that their bright smile always put you in a better mood. A smile escaped her lips as she pondered on it, that's also why Max was always her favorite cousin, not just the fact that they were so close, but the fact that he had the amazing ability to make her smile even when she didn't feel like it.

"We'll meet back for Pizza when you guys are done okay?" Akane raised her voice over the noise in the arcade. Joseph and Kevin took one look from Koji following Shikah to Hasani; it only took them a second to decide what they wanted to do. This of course was to annoy Akane and hit on Hasani.

"What the heck you squirt's following us for?" Akane turned to them and glared, fully aware of their intentions. Why is it that boys when going through _the change_ have to follow every skirt that passes by?

"Hey, we're just here to have fun like the rest of you." Joseph defended yet couldn't help but make eyes at Hasani again.

"And no squirt talks, your short too you know." Kevin added offended.

Akane rolled her eyes. "I'm a girl you idiot, short goes with me."

At the bumper karts it was a different story, there was oblivious Maxy. One, he was oblivious of the fact that Shikah likes him; and two, oblivious that he has a new nemesis.

When finally getting their tickets and entering they had to choose a kart. Max chose a green one, Shikah a metallic blue one and Koji a bright yellow. Anticipation as they waited for the light to turn green. **3, 2, 1, Green**! Everyone in the ring slammed on the pedal.

Koji was bumping everyone in his way. His goal was to get Max's kart real good. Max was laughing his head off as everyone bumped each other.

"Max-sempai!" Shikah screamed. From the corner of his eye Max saw Koji speeding through everyone expertly; his first thought was probably to drive out of his way when he comes near. But of course this notion hit him to late as Koji's kart hit the back of Max's kart. Max hit his wheel then as his kart slid and slammed into the wall he thudded back against the seat.

"Woohoo!" Koji raised his fists in the air like he had just won a wrestling match. In doing so he ran into someone in front of him. He thudded against his seat but started laughing. He had reached his goal.

Max laughed as well. "Wow, that kid is really good." He thought aloud.

Shikah had driven up to see if Max was okay after he slammed into the wall. "Good?!" she wanted to scream. "I thought that was childish, he purposely hit you that hard!" Shikah attested.

He continued to laugh, "No Shikah, I'm sure he's just having fun." He then grinned at Shikah, "let's have fun too!" suddenly pushing on the gas he lightly bumped into Shikah's kart.

She lightly oofed in surprise then began to laugh as well. "Ugh, hey you're going to get it for that!" she called as she raced after him to bump his kart.

_Memories… _

~Hasani's POV~

The day had been long and eventful, and my legs were sore from Volleyball practice. When finally getting home from the Arcade I couldn't wait to get changed and get some rest. I slumped my backpack on the bed and sat on the edge. I guess my day at school was fine with the exception of the pink skirt we have to wear. I looked at the time on my cell phone, **9:57 pm**.

It was still a bit early for bed, but I was tired. So I undressed from my new outfit into a comfortable light blue tank top and some black shorts, then I grabbed my thick hair into a high ponytail so I could wash my face. When suddenly, I hit my toe on something under the bed.

"Holy Sh-!" I covered my mouth before I cussed out loud. "Ow." I looked down by my toe to see what I had hit. The corner of a box stuck out from underneath my bed. I kept in mind that this used to be Max's room. Maybe this was his private stuff. Oh, whatever. I bent down and slid out a brown cardboard box.

Surely enough, Maxi's name was printed on top. I opened the lid expecting something super boyish, or I guess I wasn't sure what it would be, but I was totally surprised to find pictures inside. Lots and lots of pictures. Pictures I recognized without a doubt.

The first one I pulled out was one of me and my older sister, Trista. I smiled as I remembered the occasion. Both of us had just gotten off a rollercoaster and her blond curls were wild, in every direction. I grabbed another picture which was of my little brother Kiro, my oldest bro Gabriel and me, after going swimming. These were all pictures that I had sent Maxy from New York.

I grabbed another picture, and this one completely wiped the smile from my face. There I sat on the bench in Central Park and there sat Damien right next to me, arm around my shoulder. We were both cheesy smiling and we looked so good together. No wonder everyone would say we were the hottest couple at Bridgeton High. I stared at his perfect face, his spiky blonde hair, and green eyes. Before I knew it a tear drop rolled down my cheek and tapped on the picture.

"No. I won't cry." I said firmly. I wiped my tears and threw the picture to the floor. I paused as I saw the next picture. My ex-best friend Sarah stood there smiling happily, her arm twisted into mine. Her almond colored hair was in a neat pony tail and her eyes were covered by thick sunglasses. We wore matching outfits that day, shorts and tank tops.

Anger rushed inside me. My hands started to shake and I felt weak. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bitch! How could you!" I ripped the picture into pieces and did the same with the one of Damien and me in the park. I screamed high pitch screams uncontrollably, and ripped more and more pictures.

"Bastard! Bastard! I loved you! Why!" I stood up, my vision blurred and I kicked the box. I screamed and cursed, I could feel the pain inside me growing and I felt like throwing up. Suddenly I was absolutely uncontrollable. I thrashed the room, throwing pillows and blankets, everywhere and anything my hands could find.

"I hate you! You Bastard!" the door swung open and in rushed Maxy. I wiped my eyes to see his worried face.

"Hasani?"

"I hate him! He lied! She was my friend! I hate them both!" I kicked the box again. Max wasn't wearing a shirt, only basketball shorts. His warm arms wrapped around my body. His face was full of concern.

"It's okay. It's okay Hasani." I sobbed and sobbed and collapsed to the floor. He still held onto me not letting go and I buried my face in his bare shoulder.

"They lied," I whispered.

"I know Hasani. I know." Maxy rubbed my back and rocked me back and forth as if I was a child. I continued to sob; I was so confused, mad, upset. All mixed into one. Why was life so unfair?

"Hasani, I'm sorry for having those there. I should have known better. Everything is okay though. You alright?" I nodded and he released me gently.

"Well, you can't sleep in this mess can you?" he laughed softly and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. I laughed too.

"C'mere," Maxy said. Before I knew it, I was off the ground.

"Max I-"

"Sshh. Don't worry about it." I rested my head on his bare chest and he carried me to his room. He laid me on his bed, the side next to the wall. While he covered me up, I smiled.

"Like old times?" I said. He laughed and lied next to me, wrapping he arm around me. He was so used to taking care of me it almost seemed maternal.

"Like old times. Now sleep Hasani. Sleep." My eyelids started to close and his lips touched my forehead.

"No one will ever hurt you again. No one." I smiled faintly at his words and everything went black as I fell asleep.

~End of Chapter~

Do you think I should use Mizuhara as Max' last name instead of Tate?


End file.
